Through His Eyes
by MyFirstPenNameWasTaken
Summary: They are like reflections. The same, but opposite. They are not reflected in glass, they aren't solid, they change and waver. They are not completely parallel. They meet, they touch, they connect.


**Through His Eyes**

**A/N: Okay so it's been a really long time before I've read a TMI book, and I have not read CoLS yet (I've managed to avoid spoilery, YES.), so this fic is probably inaccurate. I don't own the books, I borrowed them from a friend, so I couldn't go back to refresh my memory. I tried to make it as accurate as possible but if it isn't then let's just say this is AU, where Magnus knows everything okay? Basically I promised Hellen a Jace/Sebastian oneshot, so here it is. I ship them, but I couldn't write them together so I just have it about them, I'm sorry. :c So, yeah. Review. It's probably bad, but like I said I don't really remember much from the series. Magnus POV is supposed to be set somewhere before Sebastian became the bad guy, I think. I don't know. Sebastian's POV set at the end of CoFA.**

**Summary****:**_They are like reflections. The same, but opposite. They are not reflected in glass, they aren't solid, they change and waver. They are not completely parallel. They meet, they touch, they connect._

* * *

**Magnus POV – Before Bonding**

"_So, have you noticed it?"_

"_Hmm, what?__"_

_"The way they act."_

_"No, not really."_

But he _had _noticed it. In fact, nothing was clearer to him, nothing more obvious. He noted it every time the pair was around each other; he noted the tension, the anger, the thirst. He noted all of it, and he did not know what to do about it. He left it, for now, but he knew something would come of it, and he knew it wasn't good.

How could he not?

He expected _something _big, from the both of them, for whenever he saw the two he saw unending promise. Whenever he looked at Jace, at the Lightwood boy – he was raised a Lightwood, he would be referred to as such – he saw such fire and talent that he could almost think of the stories he is sure to create himself. He sees such good things ahead of him, because he sees such good in the boy himself. He has a few kinks to work out, sure: his recklessness, his blindness, his vulnerability, but those things are possible to fix, though not easy. He doesn't care much for him, his potential is just painfully obvious.

As is the potential of the second boy. Dark, demonic, powerful, Jonathan is all of these. His history of training and skill give him an edge almost darker than his anger and lust for blood, but not quite. He is almost machine, unfeeling, brutal, set on killing, except his need to be accepted and love shine through too much for Magnus to believe that. His resentment and hurt are too prominent in a lot of his actions as well, and his fear is no exception. Magnus is not surprised in the slightest that the two were destined to have such a connection. Actually, he is not certain if they are the way they are _because _they're destined to be connected, or if their destiny caused them to be so. They're so similar, yet so different.

Jonathan is clearly meant for destruction, he is clearly built. Not built, actually. He is more like a science experiment. Tampered with. Jace, however, has too much good in his being to be set on such a dark path. They are like reflections in water. The same, but opposite. Almost parallel, but not quite, they meet. They change and waver and they are the same but so very different. He sees this. He sees all of it. The thing most clear to him, though, is the demon's jealousy of the angel. It runs so deep, he has to wonder if the demon himself even knows it's there.

* * *

**Sebastian POV – In Bonding**

_At first, he is alone. Utterly, completely, alone. Isolated. There are deafening silent blocks being held against his ears and he cannot hear a thing. He is blinded, he cannot see and he cannot remember colour or identify shape, form, or figure. He cannot move, He is stilled, halted, frozen in place and there is no feeling or touch, He is robbed of all of his senses, and though he feels like a confused spirit thrashing in chaos, he knows that he is nothing more than stilled matter. He is unable to do anything that makes him more. He has no one to help. He has no senses, no memories, therefore no thoughts. He is completely, utterly, alone. _

_But that is only for a brief moment. _

_After that he is merged with one that is completely opposite of him, yet it feels like he is coming home. And he does not just regain his senses, he acquires almost new senses entirely, and he experiences life in the way Jace does, and he is disgusted, absolutely repulsed. _

_Because when he hears, sound is clear and it rings through every part of him, elating him. Every sound comes through as music would, a melody that halts his breath and makes every limb go slack. _

_And when he feels, it's as if every object he touches shocks him, like even the most common feel is new to him. He discovers what softness feels like, he discovers the weight of clothes against a body. And when he sees, he sees the world in a way he didn't think possible, everything is vibrant and clear. There is nothing tarnished, he see only bits and pieces at first, but it's still clear. He sees the whiteness of teeth, undoubtedly bared from a smile, from laughter that he can clearly hear in his new found ears. He sees the red silky strands of long, curly hair, and he also feels the softness of it, which should be familiar but he cannot connect anything to the way he used to see things. To him, things were always dark, tattered, he lived for blood and destruction because that was who he was, it was apart of him, and here he is in an angel's body, experiencing a world where there is no bad, where there is vulnerability but beauty. The colour and sound and taste are clear and bright and good and beautiful._

_And it disgusts him._

_But he accepts that he will have to get used to it, because now he will only see what Jace sees, only experience what Jace does. He will love as he does, because now Jace is him, and he is Jace, they are one. They are joined. And, after a while, after he's adjusted, after he realizes how much he's been deprived of true happiness and beauty and love, he realizes that there is no other way he'd rather see the world than through Jace's eyes._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it wasn't what you wanted, Hellen. I would love it if everyone else reviewed, I'm aware that this is probably inaccurate. **


End file.
